dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Jobaria
Due to misdated rock formations, Jobaria was first thought to be an Early Cretaceous sauropod displaying unusually basal features. This has since been shown to be incorrect. General Statistics *Name: tiguidensis *Name Meaning: After Jobar (a mythical creature) *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 18.2 meters (60 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Jurassic *Classification: Eusauropoda (uncertain beyond) *Place Found: Niger *Describer: Sereno, 1999 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Power: 1800 *Technique: 500 *Attack: unknown *Type: Heroic Type *Arcade Nickname: サハラの不沈艦 (Saharan Unsinkable Ship) *Card Rarity: Silver Availability It was only available in the Japanese version, and only as a special promo card, but it can be used in the English and Taiwanese machines. *2008 CoroCoro Comic Promotional Edition (New; 2008 EX08-竜) Jobaback.jpg|Back of Jobaria arcade card (Japanese CoroCoro Promo Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Water *Owner: Foolscap (Spectral Space Pirates), Zoe (D-Team) *Location: Caribbean Sea, 1718 *Debut: High Sea Chase *Dinosaurs Defeated: None *Armored Form: Spectral Armor Jobaria Move Cards ;Ocean Panic :Five Ophthalmosaurus appear and surround Jobaria's opponent, repeatedly leaping in to attack them! ;Shockwave :A funnel of water rises around Jobaria, then shoots off as tendrils at its opponent! TCG Stats *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1900 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKDS-009/100, DKDS-091/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 57 anime scene *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Jobaria *Abilities: ;Bonus :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move Card and wins the battle, draw 1 card. Jobaria TCG Card 1.jpg|Jobaria Colossal Rare TCG card Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Jobaria was summoned into the ocean in High Sea Chase by Foolscap to pull Blackbeard's pirate ship out of the storm. After the storm cleared, he was sent to attack the D-Team and Alpha Gang's ship, but Spiny was summoned to battle him. Foolscap activated Jobaria's Spectral Armor form, Spiny taking his DinoTector form. Jobaria used Ocean Panic, summoning five Ophthalmosaurus that attacked Spiny, but they were knocked away by Futaba Super Cannon's Futabasaurus and followed Futaba underwater. Jobaria and Spiny fought evenly, circling each other before Jobaria attacked with Shockwave, which Spiny intercepted with Water Sword, the two attacks canceling. When Futabasaurus lured the Ophthalmosaurus back to the surface, Spiny used Ultimate Water, defeating both Jobaria (destroying his Spectral Armor) and the Ophthalmosaurus. Their cards were then reclaimed by Zoe (Ursula arguing they should be hers for beating them). Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Original: どっしりした体と太い首を持ち、スプーン形の歯で植物を食べていた。 **Translation: A herbivore with spoon-shaped teeth. It has a solid body and thick neck. *Jobaria' only arcade card was the 8th exclusive dinosaur card in 2008, a promo card from the Japanese 2008 CoroCoro Comic. *Jobaria reuses the same roar as several other herbivores in season 2, such as Edmontonia and Lexovisaurus. *It is one of the dinosaurs that was defeated by the Alpha Gang, but claimed by the D-Team. The other ones were Ceratosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Megaraptor, Anchiceratops, Torosaurus, Saurolophus, Deltadromeus, Iguanodon, Fukuisaurus, and the second Carcharodontosaurus. Gallery Jobaria using Shockwave.jpg|Jobaria using Shockwave jo2.PNG|Jobaria hit by Ultimate Water Joba nagoya.gif|Jobaria in NagoyaTV Jobspec.png|Spectral Armor Jobaria TCG card Dinoking__Jobaria_by_warlockss_6db8.jpg|Clean artwork for the Jobaria Colossal Rare TCG card Navigation Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG